911
by CrimeStopper136
Summary: When Meredith wakes up at the usual time, she can tell something's wrong by the lack of sound coming from her daughters room.
1. 3 am panic

**911**

This is my second story, but i'm planning to take this one further, its set in season 8, after owen is made Chief, but when Zola is still a baby. Almost just after they get her back. And while it would be a heart wrenching storyline for the show, it almost dramatic enough to be plausible, then again i'm not sure that Shonda Rhimes could be that cruel to both MerDer and the fans. So, here we go...

Meredith jolted up in bed, she sat bolt upright, staring at the clock, the luminous green numbers left a sinking feeling in her gut. She waited for the numbers to move to that time. It had woken her up at that time so often she woke up before just so she wouldn't wake Derek. When there was silence she started to panic

"Derek," she whispered

"Derek!"she shook him awake

"What?" he grumbled

"Listen"

"I don't hear anything, it's three O'clock in the morning. Go to sleep"

"Exactly, there's nothing, it's exactly three O'clock, Zola usually wakes up crying at exactly three"

'Just give it a minute, I'm sure she'll start any second now"

"I'm telling you, she's not crying"

Derek waited for a second, silence, there should've been something, anything, anything at all. There should have been some sort of sound coming from the baby monitor, a sniffle, a blanket movement. Lately Zola had been waking up at three like clockwork it was almost a sure thing.

"Oh My God! you're right"

Derek scrambled out of bed and ran down the hall to Zola's room, he stood over the crib and looked down on his beautiful little girl. He just stood there staring at her chest, waiting for it to move.

Meredith was holding the phone in one hand and the baby monitor in the other, the three most terrifying numbers already dialled, she was just waiting for the go ahead to press the call button. Both of them waited in silence, Derek waiting for Zola, Meredith waiting for Derek. And there It was...

To be continued...


	2. 330 am The Emergency Room

**3.30am -The Emergency Room**

Chapter 2 of my latest story, I know that probably no-one read it but my friend thought it was suspenseful, so if anyone did read it i didn't want to keep then hanging for too long :), anyway, here's my latest chapter, in the hospital. And to all those who haven't read it, no hard feelings, it's probably no good anyway, but please let me know what you think.

"MEREDITH! I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!"

It was just the thing she had been dreading. She pressed the call button "911 what is your emergency?"

"This is doctor Meredith Grey of Seattle Grace Mercy West, I need an ambulance, Paige Robbins, Webber, Bailey, the Chief and everyone else available! "

This was definitely not the time for the four other doctors living in the house to all be on call.

She gave the information and ran across the house into Zola's room as fast as she could to see her worst nightmare. Derek was performing CPR on their little girl.

"What's the situation? Chief? What're you doing here?"

"Robbins, thank god you're here, it's Zola, they're 2 minutes out."

"Zola?! What the hell happened?"

"We don't know, just be ready for anything."

"You got it."

The ambulance pulled up and as the doors opened there was the most heart wrenching sight, Zola was on the gurney, tubes coming into and out of every possible entrance and exit, Meredith was in Derek's arms, tears streaming down their faces.

In the emergency room everyone was moving at once, Meredith and Derek had been locked out of trauma room one.

"What is it? What happened?" Christina came running through the ER over to them, she looked through the shades to see the horror happening in the trauma room.

"Holy Crap!" she burst through the door, "What's happening, what's wrong?"

"Dr. Yang you can't be in here."

"What? Why not?"

"You're her godmother, you can't be in the room."

"But Owen!That's exactly why I have to be in here!"

"Christina, leave! Now! That's Final!"

"Addison?" Derek looked as if he'd just seen a ghost, but then in a way he had,

"I came as soon as I got the call, how is she? What happened?"

"Who called you?"

"I did." Meredith said as she walked into the ER with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"You did?"

"And I did." Arizona said walking out of the hospital room where Zola was lying, hooked up to yet more machines.

"You did too?" asked Meredith just as surprised as Derek was

"I think Christina did aswell." said Arizona

" Oh yeah she called me, and Richard did, and Bailey, and Callie, and Mark and Alex and pretty much every one in this hospital, seems everyone round here really cares."

"Are you kidding? Everyone round here knows how much they went through to get Zola, everyone just wants the best for her, and while I am a great surgeon, you are aswell, and we'd be the best if we worked together on this. It's too important for our egos to get in the way."

Meredith was about to argue but Arizona just put up her hand to stop her

"Listen, I know you mainly work with unborn children, but Zola needs the best, and that's us."

"Of course, i'll do everything in my power but I honestly think you're the best person for this."

" Thank you Addison, I know it must be hard for you." Meredith moved over to her, with tears streaming down her face

"It's nothing compared to how you must be feeling." Addison put her hand on Meredith's shoulder

Meredith burst out crying and crumpled onto Addison's shoulder, while looking very uncomfortable she transferred the weeping pile of Meredith onto Derek, who took her and lead her over to the chairs in the almost empty waiting room.


End file.
